Enemies, But Friends
by SecretShadowDancer
Summary: What happens when Cassidy and Hannah meet Edward and Jacob? An adventure beyond your wildest dreams!


**"Flight 101 will be taking off shortly. I repeat, Flight 101 will be taking off shortly."** The same sentences were repeated over again in a few other languages before the airport intercom was fully silenced. The large airport was filled with thousands of giddy people, who bustled around near the shops and gates waiting for their planes or rides. Sitting on a small bench, surrounded by people, was a blonde-haired girl with a filled to the brim suitcase lying beside her. She looked as if she was in her mid-teens, and had ocean blue eyes that were slightly watery. She peered left and right, looking for a sign of anybody friendly or somebody that she knew. But nobody came.

"Flight 101 flyers, please report to Gate 7b." The intercom crackled into action once more, and the girl stood up, clutched her suitcase to her, and then walked toward Gate 7b. She took a deep breath, and a tear splashed onto her black and blue shirt. "Good bye…" She whispered. One of the Gate guards opened the gate, and the girl was swamped by who were going to be her fellow flyers. She had almost disappeared into the gate, but not before a cry rang out from behind her. "_HANNAH!_" She swung around, almost colliding with a frantic brown haired girl. "Hannah! Wait!" The girl gasped, throwing a large duffel bag over her shoulder. Hannah blinked away a tear before she recognized the person standing in front of her.

"Cassidy? What the _**hell **_are you doing here?!" She almost shouted, her eyes widening. Cassidy grinned cheekily, and her squeaky high pitched laugh filled the air around them. "I'm coming with you, you ninny!" She linked her elbow with Hannah's, and began to march into the corridor that led into the airplane. Hannah was still spluttering with utter confusion and amazement. "Wait a moment, what are you doing here!?"

"Mom wouldn't let me go until the last minute! She said that if I kept myself healthy for the last few days, I'd be able to go with you!" Cassidy announced, dragging her friend into the airplane door. "Hello!" She sang at the doorman, smiling. He grinned back and tipped his hat. Cassidy and Hannah waited until they were in the plane, before bursting into fits of giggles. They found their seats which were coincidently next to each others, before resting their baggage into the overhead compartments and flopping down into the chairs. "Yes! I'm window seat today!" Cassidy huffed, laughing loudly as Hannah rolled her eyes. "We can trade though halfway through the flight if you want!" She immediately offered. Hannah nodded. "Fine." They were silent for a few minutes, and then she asked once more.

"So, explain how this happened. I still have no clue what you were just babbling about."

Cassidy gave her a fake glare before explaining slowly. "And I thought you only did this in school! Well, what ever. Anyways, the reason I wasn't calling you back these past few days was because I've been trying to get well rested up so that mom wouldn't have a reason to say no to going to New York with you! And she let me go on a few conditions… Here…" She reached into her pocket, and brought out a tightly rolled sheet of paper. She unrolled it, and about two feet of paper and written instructions were revealed, written in small cursive letters. Hannah gasped and laughed, her face growing red. "I'll bet mine's longer than yours!" She choked, also bringing out a list and unrolling it. She was right. Anna's writing was sprawled across the page in neat sentences, and the writing didn't end for at least three feet.

Cassidy gaped at the writing, mouthing wordlessly. Then she snorted. "You're not allowed to leave the apartment without locking the bathroom?!" Hannah grew red.

"She doesn't want people to steal my shampoo…?" She smacked Cassidy's arm.

"Well, let's see what your mom wrote!" She snatched Cassidy's list from her hands and began to read, looking for something to tease her about. After scanning the list up and down, she burst out laughing. "Well, yours isn't much better! You have to remember not to talk in gibberish to the neighbors!"

Cassidy's face became mournful. "She means I'm not allowed to speak to the commoners in my language…" She sighed sadly. "And I was looking forward to confusing everybody!"

Hannah bit back a laugh and then sighed. "I can't believe it… New York City, for two months! I bet Ladysmith is going to seem like the countryside compared to where we're going to live!" Cassidy blinked innocently at the window. "Umm, Ladysmith is the countryside…" She snorted again. Pushing her chair back, she closed her eyes. "I'm gonna sleep. I ran too fast trying to catch up to you." She muttered, turning over to face the window. "I've decided what to dream about…"

"You can dream about what you want to?" Hannah asked, not looking over. Cassidy nodded, but as Hannah wasn't looking, she didn't see. So they ignored each other for another couple of minutes, and then Cassidy fell asleep. Hannah blinked and looked down at her list, not knowing what to do. She had left her iPod in her bag… Oh well. She stood up, and brought her bag down. At that moment, she noticed two people in the seats on the other side of the aisle from them. Their hoods were pulled over their heads, so she couldn't see their faces, but she could tell that they were wide awake……


End file.
